


Smile for a Surprise

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday Akashi, Melancholy, pretty last moment, sorry for that ehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Our hearts always stay with the people thst care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear no one hurts or dies.  
> I wrote this completely the last moment, on my phone and while half asleep, sorry for the bad quality and how rushed it is

 

It was strange for Akashi Seijuurou to feel conflicted. And yet, here he was, wondering if he could just skip his classesand return to Japan just for the day.

For the first time Im his life, he wished his birthday was right after Christmas. That meant he could return home and spend his birthday with his old friends.

However, that meant setting a bad example for his students and, him being an Akashi, he was going to do things  _the right way._

And, to be honest, he received presents and birthday cards already. Kuroko's snow owl, Akio, certainly impressed the students with her entrance during breakfast, carrying a seemingly heavy package.

(It contained birthday cards, of course, handmade sweets from Murasakibara, a star chart or something like that from Midorima, as well as a variety of trinkets from Aomine and Kise).

And so, the "scariest professor to ever roam the balls and classes of Hogwarts Castle" went for the morning classes.

 

-//-

 

"Hey, doesn't the professor seem kinda off today?"

"Yeah he's got that 'lost in thought' vibe in him."

"Akashi-sensei" one asks, "are you feeling unwell?"

And Akashi gives them one of those small, rare smiles of his (they rush one of his secret fanclub members into the hospital wing due to sudden, unexplained bloodloss), because being called sensei instead of professor reminds him of home.

"Please focus on your work instead. I'm perfectly fine."

Anothe fangirl is being forcibly removed from Akashi-sensei's class.

The stubborn redhead won't admit to them that he's missing his friends.

_His family._

 

-//-

 

It feels like an earthquake, and everyone rushes outside to avoid injuries.

And they're greeted by a  **dragon**.

What's truly surprising is how the dragon seems to be tamed, because it gracefully lands, and just lays there for its riders to step on the ground.

It's a sight none of the young wizards and warlocks ever dreamed of, not even on their wildest dreams. Four, no wait, five men and a woman ride of the winged beast and walk towards them. Their hair is usually coloured (perhaps not the blond) but they have this aura around them..

They're like a rainbow, but a colour's missing.

_Red._

"What are you doing here?" comes the familiar voice of Akashi and the school knows he's not happy with this people, whoever they are. 

"We came to celebrate your birthday, of course!" is the blond's cheerful reply.

"Don't you have jobs to do?"

"Aomine doesn't work, he just plays, nanodayo." the green haired one comments, to which the man with the dark skin and navy blue hair gets pissed.

"You jerk! Quidditch isn't 'playing'! It's tough sport, okay?!"

The rest of the conversation gets lost, since most students start recognising the newcomers by their names and appearance.

 

_**Akashi-sensei knows all these famous people?!** _

 

 __Akashi's laughter was the best thing they received in return, his friends thought.


End file.
